We Used to be great together
by Lucasandpeytonalways
Summary: Naley break up and haley wants a divorce lucas propose to a girl who isnt peyton they are heartbroken and sad what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

She was heartbroken ,lost, with tears in her eyes

He was having problems with his marriage, his wife didn't trust him anymore. She wanted a divorce . he wanted to fix things. She didn't.

She lost her soulmate to another woman

He was just lost.

She was drinking at a bar.

He just walked in at the bar

She was sad,lost,with tears.

He sat next to her without even knowing it

She just drank her soul out

He order one. And then noticed her.

"peyton sawyer?"

"yeah that's me"

"god its been a long time"

She turned to look at who was talking to her .

"nathan scott"

"yep"

"I've Missed you"

" Ive missed you too elizabeth"

"still calling me by my middle name is see Royal"

"you too"

They laughed. They sure as hell missed each other.

"so how have you been Elizabeth"

She rolled her eyes at him

"ive been better" she took a sip of her drink

"Lucas?"

"oh havent you heard he is getting married to another girl that isnt me"

"yeah I heard I just didn't know if you ever wanted to talk about it"

" I don't to tell you nate your brothers an asshole"

"I know he is "

They both took sips from their drinks

"how haley nate"

" shes haley "

"nate"

"she wants a divorce from me. Even if I don't "

"oh nate im so sorry"

"its okay…. she just like lucas" he took a drink

"well maybe cause they are best friends"

"yeah…maybe"

Time passed without each other saying a word they just drank. And looked at each other occationately

"Nate?"

"yeah sawyer?"

"what happened to us?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean lucas and haley we would always laugh at them and not talk to them why did we start?"

"I don't know sawyer I don't know but I know what your saying"

"yeah"

"if we never talked to them we wouldn't be in this position and then we wouldn't.." he stopped

"being nathan and peyton" she finished the sentenced for him

"the jock and the cheerleader"

She nodded at her.

"the jock and the cheerleader." She wispered to herself.

"no body would ever forget" nathan said

"what?"

"remember back when we started dating I said that we would be the jock and the cheerleader people would never forget"

" I remember"

"peyton I kinda wish that lucas had stayed where he belonged at ..the river court "

She just looked at him with caring eyes.

"because if he did then I wouldn't have meet haley and you would never have liked lucas"

He stopped

"Royal you forgot one reason"

"whats that Elizabeth"

"if he never left…we would have never broken up"

"I know sawyer they messed us up they put us against us"

She nodded once.

"you know peyton I only dated her to make Lucas jealous but then I saw him and you together and I was thinking that asshole stole my girl,my perfect dream girl"

She just looked at him

" then I dated haley to replace you"

"you wanted to replace me?"

"yeah but it didn't work I mean I was happy or so I thought I was but haley james wasn't no peyton elizabeth sawyer with her badass and bitchiness."

She chuckled.

"I dated her because I wanted my cheerleader back"

"she did become a cheerleader nate"

"yeah she was A cheerleader but she wasn't the cheerleader I wanted"

"whats your pefect cheerleader nate"

"well lets see she has to be a cheerleader of course, pretty,she has to be badass with a bitchy attitude and most of all she has to be…..peyton sawyer"

" me?"

"yes ..you you're my perfect girl,perfect cheerleader "

"if only we could go back"

" I wish we could nate"

"remember how we met"

"yeah we were at camp right?"

"yeah camp and you were with brooke davis"

"yep and you were with tim"

"yea I was he is crazy tho"

"when is he not"

"true"

"and we bumbed into eachother for the time being"

"yeah and we looked at each other and then you and brooke walked away giggling"

"yeah"

He remember one conversation he had with tim earlier that day.

-flash back-

"tim who was that"

"who"?"

"that girl"

"which one dude there are a lot of girls here"

"the one I bumbed into"

"there were two nate"

"the blond one"

"peyton elizabeth sawyer"


	2. Chapter 2

"why you like her nate?"

" I don't know something hit me when I bumped into her like I was supposed to be with her I don't know when I saw her something sparked"

"well how about you go ask her if she wants to be your girlfriend?"

"right"

And he ran to where she was with brooke.

"hey brooke" a guy said

"wanna go swimming"

"later "

And brooke left

"hey" Nathan Said

"hi" Peyton Said "do I know you?"

"no you don't but I want to get to know you if you can give me a chance"

"you want to get to know me?"

"yes I do "

"why"

"because I want to you seem intersesting"

" okay so what do you want to know?"

"who did you grow up with? Mom or dad?"

"dad"

"what happened to your mom?"

"she died in a car wreak when she was coming to pick me up from school when I was 8"

"oh…im so sorry"

"its okay"

"can I ask you one thing?" she asked

"sure."

"whats your name?"

"oh I never told you my name "

She nodded

"nathan royal Scott"

"well nathan its nice to meet you my name is peyton elizabeth sawyer"

"nice to meet you too"

They had spend the whole day together just getting to know each other even if they just met.

"well its getting late I should go"she said

"okay"

"but we can hang out tomarrow if you want"

"oh I want "

"okay just don't be a early bird and wake me up at like at 5 cause you would have a cranky bitchy annoyed peyton elizabeth sawyer"

He chuckled.

"got it earlier than 5 how does 10 o clock sound."

"sounds perfect"

And they went their separete ways for that day.

Nathan woke up at 9 and went to take a shower and change before going over to peytons

Peyton woke up at 9:30 and went for her shower and to get ready for a day with nathan scott

When nathan knocked on the door peyton was already ready with makeup and pants and a t-shirt they were going to go swimming and hiking anyway that's why she had a bathing suit underneath her clothes.

She opened the door and saw that nathan was wearing a wore down shirt and pants and thought that was opporite for this day of hiking or swimming

"lets go buddy" she said

He chuckled.

They went hicking for a hour before peyton said she was tired and they went to the beach to just relax and maybe go in when they wanted to

"im going in" nathan said

"okay im going for a walk"

"or so you think"

Nathan ran to peyton and pushed her into the beach

"royal!"

"elizabeth when I said im going in I meant that we are going in"

She shoved him in the shoulder.

Nathan splashed her with water.

And they had a water fight

-end of flashback-

"p-peyton. Do u remember the day we met and the day after?"

"of course nate "

" I never really told you this but that that…I mean both days the day we met and the day after that was the greatest day of my life"

"nate they are mine too"

"really?"

"yeah I never wanted that to stop"

"you didn't"

"no"

"those days it felt like we were best friends and that we had been hanging out and getting to know us all our lives"

"yeah it did and when we started dating seemed good like the right choice to make"

"yeah it did until we broke up "

"I know but we were supposed to get back together what happened??"

"Haley and Lucas happened"

"yeah I know and we drifted apart Sawyer"

"I know we did Scott we werent no longer the bestfriends or we weren't the jock and the cheerleader people would never forget"

"I miss that sawyer"

"me too scott"

They smiled at each other and for a moment nothing of that happened..

No haley

No lucas

No break-up!

For a moment they were just nathan and peyton

Best friends

Lovers

The jock and the cheerleader.

For a moment nothing mattered but them

For the moment they where those two teenager the ones they wanted to be.

Neither of them wanted the moment to be over.

But when it was they didn't feel different they felt like the sawyer and scott cheerleader and jock they had always been

"sawyer you want to hang out you know just the two of us"

"just like old times." She smiled he had smiled back

"yeah so you want to tomorrow?"

"sure I would love to"

"ok good listen tomorrow I have court for about 3 hours but then we can hang out just the two of us you know catch a movie go swimming whatever you feel like doing"

"how about we do it all even go bunqi jumping"

"sawyer you are crazy but I love it ok we will do it all"

They laughed and the night ended and they both had to go home.

So they left but they were happy because they knew they would see each other again tomorrow

and so the day enter and nathan was at the court house which he told peyton to pick him up around 4:25pm

and it was 4:15pm sure she was early but she could wait a few minutes for him to get out

and then she saw lucas and she ducked her head and hid on her car until she saw nathan and she would run up to him.

The time now, 4:20pm only five more minutes and lucas hadnt left yet.

But she didn't care what she cared about was hanging out with nathan again

Like old times.

She saw nathan at 4:25pm and haley looked devestated

Like she just lost something

Nathan on the other hand looked happy

Peyton got out of her car.

"you watch nathan I am going to have every single of our friends on my side and not on yours."

"lucas you on my side"

"always haley sorry nate"

He didn't care.

Peyton walked up to nathan.

"peyton?"

"peyton what"

"you on my side?"

"hell no"

"why not?"

"cause im always on nathan side not yours"

Nathan smirked.

"is it because im on haleys side"

"no and that doesn't surprise me lucas"

" then why?"

"cause hes my best friend"

"but hes my husband"

"not anymore" nathan said

"hes your ex-husband"

Nathan raised his eyebrow

Which to peyton that was her sign for them

To leave

" royal lets go"

"yeah"

They were walking away

"BUT PEYTON I NEED YOU ON MY SIDE"

Nathan sighed.

And turned back to look at haley.

"look haley peyton has always been on my side. "

"but why not mine?"

"because your not my best friend you don't get me and when we met you thought I was a total bitch and I think you still think that don't you? "

Haley didn't answer

"see you do and you don't like me. And I don't like you"

" I do like you peyton"

Peyton rolled her eyes

"no you don't you just want me on your side against nathan and I cant do that I cant go against my best friend "

Nathan and peyton just walked away got in the comet and drove away

"so where to royal"

"ski diving sawyer"

They laughed

"we are crazy"

The got on a plane and had parachutes on and were about to jump off.

"royal you make me do crazy stuff"

"like what elizabeth"

"like this"

"yeah I know its just cause I love you sawyer"

"damn…"

"now common no backing out now"

Nathan grabbed herr arm and her jumped off with her

"nathan royal scott you are crazy"

"I know"

They both laughed

And they landed

They seemed like teenagers again and nothing changed.

No divorce.

No ex/boyfriend getting married to another girl.

Nothing

Just nathan and peyton

Best friends

Jock and cheerleader.


End file.
